Little Bugs and Little Lola's Argument
by cartoonman412
Summary: Little Bugs and Little Lola are having a super big argument and the other Baby Looney Tunes friends try everything to get them back together again, but when things don't work out exactly the way they plan them, they go right into the living room and speak to Granny for help and advice.


**Voice cast members**

 _ **Samuel Vincent as Little Bugs, Little Daffy and Little Tweety (voices)**_

 _ **Kari Wahlgreen as Little Lola (voice, succeeding from Britt McKillip respectively)**_

 _ **Terry Klassen as Little Sylvester (voice)**_

 _ **Ian James Cortlett as Little Taz (voice)**_

 _ **Janyse Jaud as Little Melissa (voice)**_

 _ **Chiara Zanni as Little Petunia (voice)**_

 _ **Betsy Sodaro as Granny (voice, replacing the late June Foray respectively)**_

Narrator: Little Bugs and Little Lola were shouting and arguing with 1 another again.

Little Lola: "Seriously, Bugs, how could you interrupt me like this when I was speaking with Melissa and Petunia?!"

Little Bugs: "Well I asked you t'do 1 single task and YOU didn't listen t'me!"

Little Lola: "Why can't you let me do everything around here for once?!"

Little Bugs: "Yo' always doin' everyting around he'e!"

Little Lola: "Well you're not the boss of me!"

Little Bugs: "Yo' not de boss of me eita!"

Little Lola: "You're always telling me what to do!"

Little Bugs: "Are not!"

Little Lola: "Are too!"

Little Bugs: "Are not!"

Little Lola: "Are too!"

Suddenly they begin falling over.

Little Bugs: "Now look what you done!"

Little Lola: "What who done?!"

Little Bugs: "It was you!"

Little Lola: "Me?! well the least you can do is say you're terribly sorry!"

Little Bugs: "Yo' de 1 who's oughta be terribly sorry!"

Little Lola: "Well if THAT'S exactly how you're gonna be, then I'm taking my pillows back!"

Little Bugs: "Dat's exactly how I'm gonna be, well?! 'cause dat's exactly how you're bein'!"

Little Bugs and Little Lola walk away from 1 another in a super angry march.

Little Daffy: "Well, there goes Bugs and Lola taken our fun thrilled game with them."

Little Petunia: "What are we gonna do right now?"

Little Tweety: "Maybe dewe's anodew way to put dis entiwe ding back togedew again."

Little Sylvester: "How exactly are we gonna do that?"

Little Tweety: "Bugs and Wowa wove pwaying hopscotch outside, wight? so hewe's exactwy what we'we gonna do."

Later, they're now playing hopscotch outside….

Little Lola: "Hey, what's he doing out here?!"

Little Bugs: "And WHAT'S she doin' out he'e!"

Little Tweety: "Just as wong as you'we hewe, you might as weww begin pwaying."

Little Bugs throws his rock right across the hopscotch board and Little Lola does the exact same thing as well, but it becomes a mishap.

Little Bugs: "Hey, you did it on purpose!"

Little Lola: "Did not, your rock got in my way!"

Little Bugs: "Did too!"

Little Lola: "Did not!"

Little Bugs: "Did too!"

Little Bugs and Little Lola: "If that's exactly how you're gonna be-"

Little Bugs and Little Lola walk away from 1 another in a super angry march again.

Little Bugs and Little Lola: "You're not de boss of me!"/"You're not the boss of me!"

Little Bugs: "Hey, whe'e de heck do you tink you' goin'?"

Little Lola: "What do you MEAN where the heck do you think I'm going?! I'm going to my bedroom!"

Little Bugs: "Well it's MY bedroom too and I got he'e 1st!"

Little Lola: "Fine! I'll go take my nap some other place!"

Little Lola closes their bedroom door angrily.

Little Sylvester: "It sure doesn't seem like their entire day, does it?"

Little Tweety: "Dat's it, Sywvestew, you'we a puwe genius."

Little Sylvester: "Well, Tweety, I don't wanna shout and argue with you, but you're absolutely right."

Little Tweety: "Den we'ww make it de officiaw Bugs and Wowa twue fwiendship week."

Meanwhile back inside and in the dining room…

Little Daffy: "Okay, Bugs, just a little more to the left and a little more to the right."

Little Melissa: "Now, Lola, just a few more steps."

Little Daffy: "Now both of you sit right down here."

Little Bugs and Little Lola sit right in their seats.

Little Petunia: _**Ta-da!**_

Little Tweety: "And bwindfowds off youw eyes."

Little Tweety and Little Sylvester take the blindfolds off Little Bugs and Little Lola's eyes.

Little Bugs and Little Lola: "You again?!"

Little Lola: "You said this was gonna be super fun thrilled party!"

Little Tweety: "It is, it's a twue fwiendship pawty."

Little Daffy: "There's the carrot cake cookie of true friendship for both of you to share."

Little Bugs: "Sha'e?! no tanks, Lola, you can have it!"

Little Lola: "Well not after YOU touched it!"

Little Bugs: "You touched it 1st!"

Little Lola: "Did not!"

Little Bugs: "Did too!"

Little Lola: "Did not!"

Little Bugs: "Did too!"

Little Lola: "Not!"

Little Bugs: "Too"

Little Bugs: "Not!"

Little Lola: "Too!"

The carrot cake cookie lands right into Little Taz's mouth and Little Taz eats it eventually.

Little Taz: "Kid friendly, yummy good."

Little Bugs and Little Lola walk away from 1 another in a super angry march again.

Meanwhile, Little Bugs and Little Lola are building a line of pillows to separate both of them.

Little Lola: "There, Bugs, now you stay right on your side."

Little Bugs: "Fine, and YOU stay right on your side."

Little Bugs and Little Lola walk away from 1 another in a super angry march again.

Meanwhile with Granny in the living room…

Sylvester: "And now Bugs and Lola won't speak to 1 another, and nobody's having any more fun and excitement."

Granny: "Oh my word, what a terrible situation, I just can't decide what goes where, (she turns right down to the Baby Looney Tunes friends.) I'm terribly sorry, my dears, what were you saying to me?"

Tweety: "Bugs and Wowa awe awfuwwy angwy and upset wid 1 anodew."

Granny: "Isn't that crazy? Bugs and Lola are super good friends, why, I got a photograph of them to prove it, someplace around here."

Little Petunia: "Is that the photograph, Granny?"

Granny: "Oh of course it is."

Little Melissa: "Hey, I remember that 1 day."

Little Tweety: "What a piwwow mountain it was."

Little Sylvester: "They built it together as always."

Little Tweety: "When dey we'we supew good fwiends."

Little Daffy: "So how come they're not being super good friends right now?"

Granny: "When other people or critters get angry and upset with 1 another, sometimes they forget that they're good friends."

Little Sylvester: "Well if we wanna play pillow mountain, somebody had better remind somebody."

Little Tweety: "Can I bowwow did photogwaph, Gwanny?"

Granny: "Of course you can borrow it, Tweety."

Later, the Baby Looney Tunes friends are now building their pillow mountain and Little Petunia's having a bit of trouble putting the blue pillow right on the red pillow.

Little Petunia: "Oh dear, I can't reach that high, what if I fall over and injure myself?"

Little Bugs and Little Lola race over to Petunia's rescue.

Little Lola: "Hey, what are you doing way up here?"

Little Bugs: "Petunia asked me to help her."

Little Lola: "She asked _**me**_."

Little Bugs: "Did not!"

Little Lola: "Did too!"

Little Bugs: "Did not!"

Little Lola: "Did too!"

Little Bugs: "Oh yeah?! let's just as her!"

Little Lola: "Fine!"

(Brief pause)

Little Lola: "Where is she?"

Little Bugs shows Little Lola the photograph of them when they were super good friends.

Little Lola: "Look, Bugs, it's a photograph of us."

Little Bugs: "Yeah right, Lola, back when we used to have supa fun and excitement."

Little Lola: "Back when we used to be-"

Little Bugs: "Supa good friends? I tink I oughta say dat I'm terribly sorry."

Little Lola: "So am I, Bugs, I'm terribly sorry for what just happened."

Little Sylvester: "Alright, yahoo!"

Little Daffy: "Bugs and Lola have finally made up with 1 another."

Little Tweety: "Dey'we not shouting and awguing any wonger."

Little Melissa: "Thank goodness."

Little Petunia: "Finally, no more loud shouting and arguments in this house."

 _ **In memoriam**_ : _**June Foray (1917-2017)**_ , _**we'll never forget about her most wonderful voice acting career**_.


End file.
